There is a concentration of PHS-supported molecular biologists and geneticists at Baylor College of Medicine who rely on DNa sequencing as one of the major tools to achieve their research goals. At present, all the laboratories sequence their DNAs individually by relatively inefficient and expensive manual techniques. To expedite these research projects supported by the NIH, we propose to establish a central DNA Sequencing Facility at Baylor. We request funds to purchase a state-of-the-art DNA Sequencing System. The System will be housed in a 500 sq. Ft. laboratory that is contiguous to the P.I.'s laboratory. In addition, the P.I. will move his DNA Synthesizer and Nucleic Acid Extractor to the same location and will acquire other instruments needed for a self-sufficient centralized DNA Sequencing Facility. There will be two high level Research Associates/Assistants who will operate the instruments under the P.I.'s supervision. Fifteen NIH-funded investigators have requested service from the proposed Facility. All except one come from the Department of Cell Biology or the Institute of Molecular Genetics. Their research projects are summarized in this application. It is expected that the NIH- supported projects will require at least 90% of the total usage of the Facility. An Internal Advisory Committee consists of the P.I., two members from the Cell Biology Department, and two from the Institute of Molecular Genetics. The committee will set the guidelines for the efficient sharing of the services provided by the Facility. The establishment of a DNA Sequencing Facility will greatly enhance the productivity of the PHS-supported investigators, and Baylor College of Medicine is committed to provide all the necessary support to ensure the success of such a Facility.